1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate used in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. The TFT substrate includes a wiring, a TFT, a pixel electrode, etc., that are formed on an insulation substrate to independently drive a plurality of pixels. The color filter substrate includes a color filter layer having color pixels of a red color, a green color and a blue color, and a common electrode facing the pixel electrode.
The display quality of the LCD device may be varied in accordance with the precision of a coupling between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. A misalignment, which may be generated when the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate are coupled with each other, may deteriorate the display quality of the LCD device. In order to prevent the display quality of the LCD device from being deteriorated due to the misalignment, a color filter on array (COA) type LCD device and an array on color filter (AOC) type LCD device have been developed. In the COA type LCD device, a red color filter, a green color filter and a blue color filter are formed. In the AOC type LCD device, a TFT and a pixel electrode are formed on a substrate having a red color filter, a green color filter and a blue color filter formed thereon.
As LCD devices are becoming larger and higher resolutions are required, technology development which improves the charging ability and the driving margin of the TFT is essential. In order to minimize a resistance-capacitance (RC) delay of a wiring formed on the TFT substrate, various low resistance wiring has been developed.